


Interlude: Chew On This

by hyperionnebulae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperionnebulae/pseuds/hyperionnebulae
Summary: For some Tumblr friends who were fleshing out s4 DM AUs. Possibly will come back to finish this or at least write another one shot for it.





	Interlude: Chew On This

Joey Wheeler swiped the remaining cards off his duel disk and gave his opponent a thumbs up.

“I think you’ve gotten better since we’ve last duelled, kid, but strategy isn’t everything in this game. I think what your deck needs is more heart and a little bit of luck. I picked up an extra “Heart of the Underdog” in my last card pack, so why don’t you take it off my hands and bring me something different next time you challenge me, eh?”

The young kid that he had honestly forgotten the name of took the card with a huge smile on his face and ran off. A voice behind him laughed.

“Seems you haven’t changed a bit talking about “heart” and stuff, mate.” Valon said. “Sorry we had to part ways on such a sour note years ago; the duel we had was probably the most important one I’ve fought in my life.”

The blond turned and locked eyes with him. “Well… a lot has happened since we last spoke.” He sighed and looked off in the distance. “I’m guessing you heard about the Pharaoh and everything then?”

Valon nodded. “Sounds like he did what he thought was best for you all.” He smiled and looked off into the distance as well. “Mai… misses you from time to time you know? Not that we are any official business or anything… just we get together whenever she is in town. It meant a lot, what you did for her to… her to… us-”

His expression suddenly went white as he turned to Joey and Joey met this reaction with a confused one of his own. “What, is there something in my hair?” He reached up and finding nothing spun around to see a familiar knight standing behind him. He jumped back instinctively.

Hermos snickered without menace. “It has been a long time, young one. It seems I am not the only one who thought it would be a good day to… how do you say it… catch up?” His smile was just a tad bit too toothy for a human’s.

“Is that… your dragon?!” Valon stammered out.

“I had thought… you’d gone back to your own world, Hermos. Is there… am I gonna start seeing duel monsters roaming the streets again?! And that… THAT GIANT SNAKE IN THE SKY?!” Joey seemed even more freaked out with every additional word that popped out of his mouth.

Hermos put up a hand. “Peace, Joey. I’m not here on business, this time.” He cleared his throat somehow looking less sure about his next words. “I… lost a bet with the other knights… It’s a long story actually…” He massaged the bridge of his nose in irritation to whatever he was remembering. “Can I… go with both of you to meal and we can talk about it?”

Joey immediately regained himself. “Oh man! Free food!”


End file.
